Prior ventilation devices for patients with breathing difficulties include the following known patents and publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,828; Pediatric Ventilator; F. M. Bird; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,164; Pediatric Ventilator; F. M. Bird; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,619; Apparatus & Method for Intermittent Mandatory Ventilation; E. W. Story, et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,059; Device for Ventilating a Patient; U. H. Sjostrand; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,843; Volume Limiting Ventilator; F. M. Bird; PA1 Puritan Bennett brochure, Form No. 433805, dated 12-1-70, entitled "Modified Mask Elbow for Infant Resuscitation and Anesthesia". PA1 Puritan Bennett Operating & Maintenance Instructions, Form No. 433804, dated 10-30-78, entitled "Non-Rebreathing Pressure Relieving Elbow".
each of which discloses inventions useful in this field. However, none of the devices disclosed will perform the needed function of a light weight, easily portable unit that provides a continuous positive pressure insufflation device, the patient attaching end of which may be inserted into an incubator, isolette, radiant warmer bed, or similar infant receptacle, so that the operator is removed from the infant's vicinity, but yet has complete control of its breathing rate and insufflation and exsufflation pressures. This control is additionally totally manually applied in a non-exertion method, so that no mechanical, pneumatic or electrical machinery is necessary, and the entire unit is easily carried by one nurse on an ambulance and into a hospital to accommodate an infant whose breathing needs assisting.